


The Original Rebellion

by FXCF



Series: The Many Persona's Of Midoriya Izuku. [1]
Category: Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bible Taken Out Of Context., Established Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Gen, It's Total Command/Cobalt Star but Izuku has Satan on speed dial, Izuku has had enough of your shit, Like, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Parent Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Short Midoriya Izuku, Tall Ladies, Timeline follows canon events for the most part, damn he tiny, gender population disparity, only women have quirks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FXCF/pseuds/FXCF
Summary: It is a fact of life, that life is a cruel, unfair Bitch. Mankind has known this since birth.In 20XX, a Chinese girl was born emitting light like a light bulb, quickly becoming the century's biggest mystery.Then another girl was born with strange powers, this one firing lasers from her eyes. This progressed, until one in every two girls were born with, what the scientific community called, Quirks. Because of biological factors still not explained, it only attached to the XX Chromosome.Men, though, were left behind. They became shorter, weaker, and most importantly, a minority. Eventually, one in every twenty kids were born male, and 50% were aborted, 40% were abandoned, and 10% were kept.Izuku Midoriya was one of those ten percent. He was apart of the small number that had a loving family, if a bit wobbly thanks to outside influence.One day, he told the world to go fuck itself. He told the world that he would change it.Whether it wanted to or not.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: The Many Persona's Of Midoriya Izuku. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615003
Comments: 29
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cobalt Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748425) by [Admiral_Drifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admiral_Drifter/pseuds/Admiral_Drifter). 
  * Inspired by [Total Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723606) by [Epsilon110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon110/pseuds/Epsilon110). 

> Big Ass Note:  
This whole ass story is inspired by Total Command, Cobalt Star, and other "Only Women Have Quirks" Au stories. Except, Izuku has both Fucking Satan, and One For All.
> 
> This gonna be fun.

Izuku Midoriya was having a good day.

  
He was making his way to school, on the last year there. Being a man in this society had taught Izuku a lot, like picking and choosing those you breathed near, and as he approached the blond bombshell he calls friend, he felt his breathing lighten.

Bakugou Katsumi was a titan of a teen, even by a normal women's standard. The average lady was almost 7 feet tall, thanks to the introduction of quirks, and Kacchan towered at 12 feet, 1,600 pounds. She could bench double that. Izuku, sadly, was below average for even males, at a sad 4’9. The average male height was 5’5. 

“Kacchan!” He yelped, tripping over his own feet. Katsumi chuckled, squatting to help the greente up.

“Hey Dekiru, what’s up?” She asked the tiny boy. A smile beamed over his face.

“I finally finished the concept art for your costume, and support gadget!” He said, shoving a notebook into Katsumi’s hands. She quickly popped it open and saw the sketches, her face hidden by the book. She lowered it to show a feral grin.

“Zuzu…” She started, crouching back down.

“IT’S FUCKING AWESOME! I KNEW I COULD TRUST YOU TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING!” The titan yelled, grabbing Izuku and pulling him into a hug, smothering him with her appropriately  _ ( _ _ For Her Height…) _ sized breasts. He turned a new shade of red, never before seen on a human. Katsumi stopped for a moment, realizing what she just did. Then shrugged, continuing the hug. Izuku squirmed his way out and onto her shoulder, ruffling her blond explosion of hair. 

“Alright, shorty, I gotta get to class. So do you. Hurry up, and tell me if any of those fuckers try any shit with you, Ok?” She said, in an unusually soft voice. Izuku nodded.

* * *

  
  


Izuku was having a good day. Then, he wasn’t.

As soon as he stepped into the classroom without Katsumi, he felt his blood go cold. Nobody in his class liked him, being the only male. Not to mention the only male with perfect grades in everything sans P.E, but that is to be expected. If you can't fight, then you might as well get smarter. All the students stared at him with murder in their eyes, not a single friendly face among them. Izuku quietly walked over to his desk and sat down, having to jump slightly to reach his desk. The first class was the history of Quirks, so Izuku spaced out. He had already studied this topic to hell and back, so going over it again was boring. Then a question came up 

"Who can tell me the name of the first quirked individual, and her official quirk title?" The teacher asked, and Izuku's hand shot up.

" Xiǎo guāng , Illumination." He answered instantly. The teacher sighed and nodded.

"Correct."

* * *

Izuku had started to have a better day.

The day ended with little to no confrontations. As much as his class hated him, he was the only reason they were passing. He sighed, checking his phone. Kacchan was sent home after blasting a bitch who was bad talking him, so he was walking alone.

He crossed under the bridge that led to a shortcut home, when he heard a noise. The sewer grate behind him was shaking.

In a matter of seconds, Izuku was engulfed in nasty sewage, trying to shove itself down his throat.

"Damn, a male invisibility cloak? How inconvenient! Oh well, make due with what you got~" The slime spoke, revealing two large eyes and several teeth. Izuku's breath hitched. The black and red sludge smelled like death's asshole.

Izuku tried fighting back, but couldn't. He had no power. He couldn't scream, run, or fight. He was fucked. He saw black spots appear at the corners of his eyes, and slowly fell into unconsciousness. Before he did, he heard someone.

" ** _TEXAS SMASH!"_ ** Then everything went dark.

* * *

All Might cursed her luck. On her way back home from getting groceries, she saw this villain trying to steal a purse, and pursued. Then, the villain jumped into the goddamn sewer, forcing her to follow. Then, the bitch tried to kill this poor boy! At first, she was afraid she killed the kid, but his laboured breathing proved her wrong. She quickly gathered the villain into two soda bottles she found down there ( _ fucking NASTY) _ and put them into her new backpack she bought earlier. Zipping it up, she rushed over to the boy.

All Might had to be honest with herself, the boy was adorable. He had a round babyish face, four freckles on both cheeks, and pale skin. His forest green hair, despite the sludge sticking onto it, looked soft. He was, also, short. Barely as tall as her shin. Although, in this form she was nearly 20 feet tall, so that was a factor. She looked around before deflating, shrinking to a pathetic 5'7. Well, pathetic for a women, but still. She quickly went over to him and began lightly slapping his face.  _ (His skin was so soft…) _

It took a while, but he woke up.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" She asked him. He groaned.

"Who hit me with a semi?" He muttered. All Might laughed.

"Kid, your lucky All Might saved you from that slime bitch." All Might told him. He shot up.

"What? All Might saved me?" He looked shocked. All Might nodded.

"She had to run off, but told me to stay nearby. Names Yagi Toshiorni, kid. I'm her secretary. What's your name?" Yagi asked him, offering a hand to help him up. He shakily took it.

"Midoriya Izuku, ma'am." He responded respectfully. Yagi nodded, dusting his shoulders off.

"Shit kid, you can't be any older than, what, ten? The hell was that bitch thinking?" Yagi growled. Izuku coughed.

"Uh, I'm 17. I'm in my last year of high school." He corrected. Yagi blushed.

"Ah shit, sorry kid. Damn, your short…" She mumbled that last bit. Izuku blushed.

"I get that a lot…" He sighed. Yagi shrugged.

"Anyways kid, I gotta blast. God knows what trouble All Might will get into without me." They chuckled.

"Think you can make it back home safely?" Yagi asked. Izuku nodded.

"Then I'm off. See ya kid." Yagi waved him off, grabbing the backpack she bought and stored the villain in. It wasn't until she adjusted the bag did she realize that it had a whole in it, made by a piece of metal in the sewer. She paled once she heard explosions in the distance, as did Izuku.

* * *

Bakugou Katsumi hated her life right about now. She was being drowned in fucking sludge, her quirk wasn't working, and the heroes were doing nothing to help her. The heroes there, Kanui Woods, Mt. Lady, Death Arms, and some water hydrant chick that she couldn't remember, were all standing back, watching as Katsumi died. The slime bitch forced her hands out and forced her quirk to fire, blasting a building with fire. They were surrounded with fire.

Tears streamed down her face for what seemed to be the first time in years, remembering something.

'_Dekiru_ _ !'  _ She reminded herself internally. She had to protect him. She had to! But here she was, about to fucking die.

' _ At least Izuku isn't here to see it…'  _ She was fully crying now. And then she saw him. His stupid hero loving ass had led him here, staring at her with tears in his eyes. She saw him mouth out a  _ no _ , asking what the hero's were doing. She saw him drop his bag, reaching in and pulling out a pocket knife, flicking it open.

_ 'No! Dammit Izuku, don't get close!" _

* * *

Izuku had no idea of what he was doing. First, he pulled a knife out in front of three pro heroes. Second, he rushed at the slime villain, even seeing Kacchan giving him a look. A look that said  _ no. _ He, for once in his life, ignored the law. He felt a fire burning inside of him, something he had never felt before He flung the knife with pinpoint accuracy, stabbing the villain in the eye. She screeched out, but Izuku couldn’t hear her. It felt like his ears were clogged, his whole body felt heavy and light at the same time. He could  _ feel _ the blood and adrenaline shooting through his body. He tore through the slime at Katsumi, eventually grabbing her arm and pulling, tearing her out with ease thanks to the slime losing concentration. She caught her breath and quickly wiped her hands off on Izuku’s shirt, trying to get the sludge off. The villain finally regained focus, growling in anger.

“YOU FUCKER!!” She screamed, but Katsumi already had her hand at the ready. With a single blast, the road was filled with smoke and fire, Katsumi breaking her arm with that shot. The slime did not slow down.

That’s when All Might showed up.

“ **YOU GOT AWAY ONCE, YA SLIPPERY SNOT BALL! ** ** _THAT WON’T HAPPEN AGAIN._ ** **”** She announced, the last part growled out. The villain shivered.

“Oh N-No!” She chattered out, fear evident in her eyes. All Might’s just grew brighter.

** _“OH,”_ ** She reared back a fist. “ ** _YES_ ** ** _! DETROIT, SMASH!”_ ** She yelled, and the entire city block shook. She punched the ground, grabbing and pulling Izuku and Katsumi back with her other arm. The air pressure created by this punch splattered the villain, put out the fires, and shifted the clouds, leading a cloudy day to become a thunderstorm. Izuku had to dig into the road in order for them to not get blown away. Despite the wind tearing at his eyes and face, he forced himself to look at All Might. She was looking back at him. Her smile seemed to widen.

* * *

“ ** _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KID?!?”_ ** Death Arms screamed at him. He frowned.

_ ‘Shut the hell up you over sized bitch. I actually did something instead of standing back and cowering, waiting for a better suited hero to do your damn job.’ _ An inner voice growled, but he bit it back, staying silent with his head lowered. He wasn’t really listing, more so paying attention to Kacchan. She was about to be driven to the hospital due to her broken arm, but kept trying to get to Izuku. 

“I did what you weren't. Simple as that.” Izuku replied lazily, hardly caring. All Might had jumped away once the villain was caught, and now was just waiting to go home. Death Arms sighed, rubbing her forehead in annoyance.

“Alright, just go home. Don’t even think of doing that again.” She ordered. Izuku glared at her, grabbed his bag, and left without another word. Death Arms sighed.

His walk home was uneventful, aside from the rain pelting him. He looked around, and felt hollow. This, wasn’t normal, right? He saved Kacchan, he should be feeling pride, joy at saving someone, anything! But no, he just felt,  _ empty _ . He sighed.

And then his walk became anything  _ but _ uneventful, as All Might landed next to him, laughing. Izuku screamed.

“ **HELLO, YOUNG MIDORIYA!”** She said, her booming voice knocking Izuku over.

“All Might?!? What are you- ``Oh,” He surprise fell into disappointment. “Your going to tell me off for saving Kacchan, like the other heroes, right?” He stood up, with a noticeable slouch. All Might quirked an eyebrow.

“ **Now, what kind of hero would I be if I discouraged someone for saving another?** ” She asked, her voice much more soft. Izuku blinked at her.

“ **Let me guess, you weren't thinking of much when you saved Young Bakugou, right? Your legs moved on their own, your blood rushed in adrenaline, and you acted on instinct, am I right?** ” All Might smiled down on Izuku. He nodded.

“Yeah, why?” He mumbled. All Might chuckled.

“ **Because that’s what it’s like for all young heroes. Even for me! ALL MIGH-** HGGGHhhhh” All Might was cut of by a spurt of blood rocketing out of her mouth and deflating into her Small Might form. Izuku’s eyes popped out.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!”

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within Izuku, a figure sitting in a simple satin chair drank wine from a wine glass, taking a moment to look over its shoulder. It’s golden mask reflected light that came from nowhere, it’s massive horns weighing it down.

“ ** _Now, this is, intriguing…_ ** ” It muttered in a rattling voice. It downed it’s wine and stood, allowing six black wings to sprout from it’s back.

“ ** _It seems I am needed once again._ ** ” The creature smiled. 

  
  
“ ** _About time we had a revolution, eh, Midoriya?_ ** ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath, and the soon to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters are not as long as I or you might like, but with me running head first into Writer's block, It's the best I can do.
> 
> If you enjoy the chapter, please leave Kudos and a review.  
Hopefully a new chapter will be out by the end of the month or sooner.

It took some time to calm Izuku down, and by now both of them had a headache.

“So, Let me get this straight. You were injured five years ago, have a quirk that can be passed on, and want Me to take it?” Yagi nodded. Izuku sighed and rolled his head back. They had moved to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park for some privacy. “Why me? Can a man even obtain it?” He asked, laying down.

“Well, I’m like, 90% sure that the first user was a man, so probably.” Yagi shrugged. Izuku hummed. He was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. Well, that makes one of them. Yagi was screeching internally. This kid was too damn familiar, with that green fluffy hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin…

“Hey kid, do you know a Midoriya Inko?” Yagi asked. Izuku nodded.

“Yeah, she’s my mom. Why do you ask?” He answered, lazily leaning up. Yagi paled.

“Ah, we went to U.A. together. She was in Gen Ed. with me.” Yagi half lied. That got Izuku sputtering.

“You were in Gen Ed? Not the hero course?!” He gasped. Yagi laughed.

“Yeah, I only got One For All halfway through my second year. I was actually originally quirkless!” She explained, chuckling at Izuku’s expression. She ignored Izuku’s sputtering and looked at her phone.

“Ah damn, you should get home kid.” She showed him the time and he paled.

“Fuck ass! It’s that late?!?” He panicked, tossing his bag on. “ShitShitShitShit- See you tomorrow Miss Yagi!” He quickly sprinted off. Yagi sighed, and promptly covered her face as her skin faded to a shade of white that resembled paper.

“My son…”

* * *

“MOM! I’m home!” Izuku called out, leaving his bag and shoes by the door. His mother was a petite woman, barely reaching 5 sharp. Her soft green hair pinned up into a bun with some hair still going down her back. She had pale skin, just like Izuku, and the same soft green eyes. Though, she has packed on some weight over the past couple years. She quickly ran over to him and scooped him up in a hug.

“OHMYGODIWASSOWORRIEDWHATWEREYOUTHINKING?!??!!?” Words just slipped from her mouth, and even with his amazing analytical skills, Izuku could barely understand her. 

“Calm down mom! I’m alright, we should be more worried about Kacchan!” He tried to calm her down. She eventually did, and they took a seat at their table. Inko hadn’t started dinner, which Izuku usually helped with, and was looking paler than usual.

“Mom, is everything all right?” Izuku asked, putting a hand on hers. He knew this wasn’t about him saving Kacchan, she would have berated him with praise first, scolding second. It was basically tradition. She kept looking away, towards her phone on the counter. Her hands were shaking.  _ She was signing _ , Izuku realized. He paid attention.

_ Villain in house. _

_ Killed neighbors. _

_ Call police. _

“I do believe that's enough, Miss Midoriya.” A calm and calculating voice said from behind him, and before Izuku could fully turn a white arrow made of what looked like hair stabbed him in the arm. He felt the world take on a new weight, and he began to slow. He turned far enough to see his attackers. There were two.

The one on his left was the one who stabbed him, a fairly tall woman in a full body white coat and a bird like mask with goggles covering her face, and black boots.. The white arrow receded under her hood. The other one was easily double the other, standing at a frighteningly tall 16 ft tall. She wore surprisingly simple clothes. A black dress shirt and white tie, black dress pants, dark green jacket with dark purple fur covering the neck, white sneakers, and white gloves. She also wore a mask, this one showing her eyes. They bore into Izuku’s soul as he turned with half a snail’s pace.

“Now, Miss Inko, I do believe you owe us something, no?” The tall one, who Izuku guessed was the leader, said, lazily running a finger across Izuku’s face. He couldn’t even flinch. Inko was gasping for air, a panic attack surly brewing within her. The leader nodded to the one in white, then nodded to Inko. Inko gasped as one of the hair arrows pierced her shoulder, and she slowed as well. The leader forced Izuku’s head forward, so that he was looking at her dead on.

Her glare tore through him.

“You must be confused. Let me explain. My name is Kai Chisaki, and I am the leader of the Eight Precepts Of Death. Your mother has some unpaid debts to one of my officers, and upon learning of this, I decided to take things personally. Though, I didn’t know she had a kid. Oh well. Chrono.” Kai nodded at Chrono. She picked Inko up with ease and carried her outside. Kai turned back to Izuku.

“Now, I can’t have you tattling, boy, so I apologize for this. Hopefully, you’ll get the message. Goodbye.” She said, removing one of her gloves. She slowly reached for Izuku’s face, and once she touched it, Izuku knew nothing more.

* * *

Everything hurt. That was all Izuku could figure out. That was all he could understand and comprehend. The next thing he understood was that he was laying on a blood stained dark blue carpet. Slowly, he bent his head upwards, taking in an unfamiliar yet familiar sight.

The room he was in was small, but not claustrophobic. In front of him was a desk you’d see in a bosses office, a dark velvet couch next to it against the near wall, and two cushioned navy blue love-seats. The walls, also a dark blue, were adorned with different famous paintings, the Mona Lisa, The Last Supper, and some others. On the wall behind the desk was a wall of weaponry, ranging from knives to rocket launchers. That was not what caught Izuku’s eyes. Sitting in the boss’s chair, was  _ Him _ . He looked just like Izuku, but with longer hair, bright gold eyes, and a dead grey skin tone. He also wore a black suit and tie combo, with the top of the tie being wrapped in a velvet bow. The other Izuku nodded towards one of the chairs and Izuku sat down, confused.

“Hello, Izuku Midoriya. Welcome to the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.” The dark Izuku said. “My name is not important. What is important, is that you have died and come back.” The Dark Izuku ( _ Who Izuku just called Di.) _ explained. Izuku went pale. Di chuckled.

“Do not worry, you are fine. Your mother though… kidnapped, by that villain who killed you.” The dark red door behind them shook. Di’s eyebrow raised.

“Oh, I was wanting to explain some more things to you. Oh well. Go on, Izuku. Toshiorni is calling for you.” Di lazily waved Izuku away. Without warning, Izuku was sent flying backwards into the door, and back into the living world.

Di smiled, letting the shadow’s melt away, and allowing his glowing red eyes to sharpen behind his massive gold mask and horns.

* * *

“ _ This is Mt. Lady to all heroes within a 4 kilometer radius of the Sludge Villain incident, I just got a call informing me of a mass murder inside the nearby  _ _ Shukketsu hāto apartment complex. Ten confirmed dead, one missing, we need a healing hero here immediately. The cause is believed to be the Eight Precepts Of Death. _ ”

Yagi’s breath hitched. Shukketsu hāto was Inko and Izuku’s apartment building. She puffed up into her full form and raced off. In a second, she was there, seeing Mt. Lady comforting Kanui. They both looked up at All Might. Kanui, even with the wood mask on, was visibly pale and shaking.

“ **What happened, are you alright, Kanui Woods?”** She asked, her normally booming voice much quieter. Mt. Lady shook her head.

“It looks like hell in there, All Might. Kanui isn’t good with gore.” She explained, patting the rookie hero on the back. All Might nodded, patting her shoulder before walking towards the police. They were gathered around one apartment in particular, guarding it.

Before she could ask anything, a pair of paramedics rolled a gurney out of the apartment, with Izuku laying on top of it. He was pale and unconscious. They loaded him into an ambulance and quickly raced off. 

“ **The hell happened here?”** She asked one of the nearby officers

“Mt. Lady said it all on the radio. Overhaul broke in, killed ten people, kidnapped one, and traumatized that kid. Apparently, the kid’s mother was the one kidnapped.” She explained. All Might paled.

“ **Was that woman named Inko Midoriya?”** All Might kept her calm facade, even as the cop nodded. “ **Alright. Are there any clues to where she could be?” ** All Might knew not to hope, but she still did. The cop shook her head. All Might frowned.

Suddenly, another cop ran out of the building.

“We got something!” The cop exclaimed, holding a plastic baggie. Inside was a note, with blood staining the corners. “We found it on the kitchen counter behind some knocked over jars. It’s addressed to you, Miss All Might.” She said. All Might hastily and carefully took the baggie, squinting through the bloodied bag.

“ _ Dear All Might, _

_ We, the Eight Precepts Of Death, wish to inform you that Mrs. Midoriya Inko is fourteen hundred thousand Yen in debt to the Yakuza. Of course, she did not know about this dept, although we do not care. This may seem like a measly amount of Yen, but for a poor woman like Mrs. Inko, it is more than her entire salary for six months.  _

_ We leave three choices for you, All Might. Leave us be, and forfeit Inko’s life. Or, pay us seventy two trillion Yen, free passage out of Japan, and the ignorance of all heroes that wish to stop us. _

_ The third option, Is to bring us your son, Izuku. _

_ If you fail to comply with any one of these options, or attack one of our bases, within one month of this incident, we will keep Inko. _

_ From there, we shall torture her until her brain ceases to function. _

_ Her fate is in your hands, All Might. Choose wisely. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Kai  _ _ Chisaki, _

_ Overhaul. _ ”

* * *

Izuku felt a burning fire run through his veins as he awoke. The first thing he noticed was the hospital bed he was in. The second thing was a concerned Kacchan, looking over him with worry.

“Oh my god, he’s awake!” She shouted over to another person. A doctor with short brown hair came rushing over, and Kacchan backed away. He could now feel her hand gripping his.

“Mister Midoriya, can you hear me?” Izuku nodded. “Good. Do you feel dizzy, nauseous, or ill in any shape way or form?” Izuku shook his head.

“All I feel is tired. Drugs?” He mumbled. The doctor nodded.

“Your muscles were torn badly from where you tore them after falling. Well, after Overhaul killed you.” She mumbled the last part. A cold burn ran through Izuku.

“...Died? Wait, wheres my mom?” Panic was quick to settle in, but was forced out by Katsumi hugging him. She mumbled sweet nothings into his ear, trying to calm him all the way. The doctor scratched her head.

“Well, that’s for the police to discuss. Mrs.  Tsukauchi, you can come in now.” She called out at the door, and left.

A tall woman wearing a tan trench coat and fedora walked in, taking the coat and hat off and resting them on a chair. She had a relatively plain face, with a kind smile. She wore under the coat a simple white dress shirt and black vest, and black slacks.

“Hello, Mr. Midoriya. My name is Detective Tsukauchi. I’m the one assigned with your case.” She spoke quietly and calmly, sending a calm wave over the two.

“...Case?...” Izuku mumbled. Tsukauchi nodded.

“You are the victim of murder. More specifically, a murder and revival by the Yakuza.” Izuku blinked in confusion. Katsumi mirrored him.

“Well, I should explain,” Tsukauchi chuckled lightly. “You see, you were murdered and revived by a small Yakuza leader named Overhaul. We don’t know her real name. Her quirk, which she named herself after,  _ Overhaul, _ allows her to tear apart and repair things at the sub molecular level. She blew you up and repaired you in the same instance, and kidnapped your mother.” Tsukauchi’s smile faded. She tipped her head in respect.

Izuku sat there, taking in this new information. His hands shook, and he began to remember.

“... Her name is Kai Chisikai. She told me before she killed me.” He mumbled coldly. Tsukauchi stared at him for a moment, then wrote that down on a clipboard she pulled form, somewhere. 

“Thank you.” Tsukauchi nodded. She looked at her watch and cussed under her breath. “Gotta wrap this up. Ok, to summarize, we are putting you in witness protection. You’ll be staying with a pro hero until your mother is saved, then things will go back to normal,  _ I hope.” _ She mumbled the last part.

“I’m not in charge of the selection process, so I don’t know who you’ll be staying with. All school work will also be sent to you via an anonymous mail service, and no one short of All Might herself would be able to find you. I got to get moving, Good luck Mr. Midoriya.” Tsukauchi gave one final nod before hauling ass out the door. Katsuki and Izuku looked at each other.

* * *

Izuku blinked, staring at the clock. It had been an hour since Tsukauchi left, and 40 minutes since Kacchan left. The hero hadn’t come yet. He was getting angsty. Though, his waiting finally paid off. He heard two sets of soft footsteps coming down the hallway. The door opened up, and a nurse stepped through.

“Mr. Midoriya? Your escort is here to take you.” She said, and Izuku pulled himself off the bed, still in his dirty and slightly blood stained clothes. He nodded to the nurse, and she stepped aside. Izuku’s eyes widened as the number six hero, Mirko, stepped through, dressed in relatively normal clothes. A simple pair of grey sweatpants, black T-shirt, and a jean jacket. She didn’t have her usual confident smirk, instead a respectful frown. They both bowed, and left together, silently.

* * *

_ Di growled to himself, rolling his drink around in his glass. The long nosed man, Igor, and his assistant were persistent in him staying, and playing cards. Igor purposely dropped two cards, landing face up. _

_ “ _ ** _Hmm… The Fool and The World tarots… Intriguing…” _ ** _ Igor mussed to himself. Di downed his drink. _

_“_**_Hell does that mean?_**_”_ _Di asked. Igor smiled and rose the first card. It showed the Fool, holding his stick and back, wearing tattered clothing and no shoes. He then rose the second card, showing a naked woman with a single rope of cloth running across her body, with two staffs in hand, floating above the world. In every corner an animal watches._

_ “ _ ** _The Fool represents a new beginning, the start of an adventure, with nothing on your back, while The World represents the opposite, The end of an adventure, with everything on your back. As if, the world is below you._ ** _ ” Igor let off a chuckle. “ _ ** _Your sire is going to have an interesting time…_ ** _ ” Igor finished. Di looked at the two cards, and smiled. His mask appeared in a flash of blue fire. _

  
_ “ _ ** _If that is to be his destiny, then I shall grant it. Goodbye, Old Friend._ ** _ ” And with that, the demonic visage vanished in blue fire. Igor clasped his hands together, a smile stretching his features. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, can you guess who this mysterious "Di" (Pronounced Dee.) is?  
Kudos if you can figure out. Shouldn't be too hard.


End file.
